


Noodle Doodles

by casE5pie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abha, Cheesy, Crazy Fandom Talk, Deb - Freeform, EVE - Freeform, F/F, Fandom post, Fluff and Smut, Friends Love, How Supernatural made an Epic love story, Mish - Freeform, Neha - Freeform, Peachy - Freeform, Pie, Riri, Shipping Rieve So hard!, T, Tinzy, Whats app chat, abs, female destiel, luv, moe - Freeform, pub, shar, shoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 18:45:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3739444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casE5pie/pseuds/casE5pie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What will happen when you Ship Destiel so hard, you'll get see a Real life Female Destiel? Of course you'll ship it to infinity!<br/>The same thing happened with me.<br/>Evelyn and Rajeshri two different personalities like Dean and Cas! and when they get all mushi mushi, you start to shippy shippy them!</p><p>Disclaimer- This is half true, and half work of Fiction, i'm sorry, if anyone is getting offended by it, I can't help it, it's my OTP and I'll fight for it! </p><p>Dedicated- to all my WOL flowers! Love you all!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noodle Doodles

SO, Hi! this is my First story on Ao3 ever, thought It'll be Supernatural, but it is b'coz of supernatural. My two lovely friends falling in love with each other! not gonna babble anymore so here we go!

 

 

**Noodle Doodle**

 

"hey, I'm adding a new member to this group" Tanvi texted on the Women of Letter. As she was referred as T, by her group members. Well this wasn't a fancy group as such but it was a crazy Whats app meet up of Supernatural fans across India. 15 were the initial members and it grew eventually.

 

cool! was the genuine reply from everyone. but it was with a warning. not scaring a new member. when girls start talking, about fandom or about gay porn there is no end to it and things may get dirty at anytime. Don't wanna scare the new member by saying 'I want a wincestiel sandwich for my birthday!'

"Hi, everyone, I'm Rajeshri, accountant from Panjab, and Big fan of supernatural." Rajeshri said.

everyone greeted her quite well, except for eve.

"hey, Riri, this is so nice you have you here, looking for crazy, you've got me, and if you need anything just ask for it!" Eve texted. Reading that thing may have given Riri a blush, 'coz no one ever gave her pet name in the first chat ever!

" *blush emoji* well, i'm looking forward to see it!" Riri texted.

 

Who knew? this was just starting of an amazing love story ever!

 

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

There were two groups, Women of letters and Batcave. Business was in the WOL and party was in the Batcave. Gay smutt, pics, porn talk, all would take place shamelessly in Batcave. Eve was the one who ruined all the innocent souls there. T, Shar (Sharvari), Luv (lovedeep), Neha as Neha only, Deb (Deblina), Pubs (Pubali), Shoe (Shubhra), Moe (Mohini), Abs (Aiswarya), Tinzy (Shreya) and last but not the least Peachy (Prachi).

Well eve was more like Porn Queen there, and Peachy as Porn King.They were the tag team to destroy everyone's innocent mind. well no one was innocent there but they gotta push a little to be bad and beautiful.

 

And one day the WOL conversation.

 

Shar sent one of the Autograph story from #VegasCon 2015.

Abs- we want a con.

Luv- We deserve a con.

Shar- I know, but this story just touched my heat. when we'll get to meet them?

and here comes riri

Riri- Well if I ever met J2M alone, I'll take them to a room, lock them up, and take autograph from them!

 

Everyone sent those lmao emoji's, where you're crying so hard 'coz of laughing, and it was crystal clear, Riri was an innocent flower.

 

At the same time in the Batcave:

Shoe- Riri just wants an autograph, JUST AN AUTOGRAPH???

Eve- You don't really wanna know what I'll do with them, *Grin Emoji* *thinking Cloud emoji*

T- but just an autograph? seriously?

Shar- What's her age again? She said something about being Sammy's current age.

Luv- 30 plus maybe. But how can someone be that innocent?

Eve- some people are innocent, like I was, until T made me think of Jared's dick!

T- Hey! I find that offensive! really offensive! You Destroyed innocent minds

Abs- I agree with T! you and Peachy did it

Peachy- I take it, but Eve did nothing ok?

Shar- King by his Queen's side!

 

The chat continued for some crazy amount of time. It was really something, hardly any one of them met each other, just talking online and so much deep Friendship between them! Everyone knew each other like the were best friends, really Supernatural Fandom gave them a really nice friendship bond.

 

***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

One day on WOL. well not all the members form WOL were the part of Batcave, some innocent souls were there too, like Riri, Mish (Malika), Pie (another Shreya), Abha and Mridula.

Riri, the innocent flower, (as she was named that by other members without her knowing it)kind of needed some help with her FB profile. And everyone was super busy with the competition which was held by WOL secret members.

Riri- Someone help me with this Audio thing!

 

*no reply for almost 15 mins,* well that was a record, considering all the groups keeps on talking no matter what hour of the day is.

 

and then Eve came at 16th min,

 

Eve- hey riri, just press the button hard and hold it for a longer time and say what you have to say.

 

and as dirty mind everyone got

 

T- hard *grin emoji* *thinking cloud emoji*

Shar- So many hard, so many.

Riri- I got that reference from Westy's video. so hard.

 

everyone again with the lmao emoji!

 

In the Batcave at the same time

 

T- aww Riri is so innocent, don't even feel like deflowering her

Peachy- Seriously, what's her age again?

Shar- 33, I guess, but how can be someone that innocent how?

Eve- I have no fucking idea, but she's dorky and Have you read this fic? *Sends a ao3 smutt link*

Peachy- Nope. we'll do it tonight. You try this link, it's where you gotta imagine yourself in the story. *sends another ao3 link*

Eve- eww. Straight sex does nothing to me!

Shoe- how are you gonna have sex then?

Eve- i don't know ok? not figured it out yet, but straight sex *Disgusted Emoji*

T- boo e!

Eve- Boo T! boo t! boo t!! booty!

T- die eve, or else I'll start eve jokes. You wanna go people or should I?

Luv- You go T!

 

and as T was gonna go,,, Riri texted in the WOL.

 

Riri- eve eve eva!

Eve- Ri ri riri!

Riri- I can't send it properly. It's confusion.

Eve: Try it again, Press it hard and hold it, there you go!

Riri did this as Eve told her, and boom! (No one's pregnant) she sent a voice note.

 

With a creepy shipping mind T got, of shipping everyone with everyone, irrespective of gender, incest or human or not. If there is a subtext there is a Ship!

 

In the BATCAVE

 

T- Eve eve eva! I think you got a new follower!

Eve- who?

T- Riri, she just talks about you or to you all the time

Moe- Yes, I've noticed that too!

Luv- Rieve! it's a ship!

Moe- I ship it!!!

T- I ship it!!!

Moe- Jinx T!

T- Sam's pinch Moe!

Luv- Rieve! *Blush Emoji*

Shar- I see a new ship here.

T- Read the convo Shar, it's Eve and Riri!

Shar- OMG I ship it!

Eve- Stop it guys! stop shipping me!!

Peachy- Hello Girls

Eve- Pachu, save me from them, they're shipping me and Riri

Peachy- Guys stop shipping eve and riri.

Eve- *yay hides behind pachu and does the happy dance*

T- cum on peachy, read the convo, you'll read it too! our Eveil got a stalker/crush

Shar- ya! that's my current OTP! it'll be so sweet!

T- guys guys guys!!!!!!

shoe- what T?

T- if Riever ever gonna happen, this will be Real life Destiel *grin emoji*

Shoe- OMG! Seriously! so true!

Moe- Seriously, Eve all bad boy like Dean and Riri as Innocent as Cas!

Shar- Destiel forever! :D

Eve- stop shipping me assbutts!

Luv- no eve, that's Riri's line, not yours.

Eve- You need to find subtext in all right? you duckers?

Eve- I meant fuckers! fuckboy server!

T- duckers *lmao Emoji*

Shar- eve, we love you too! :*

 

***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

It was really hard for others to keep calm about the new ships! Ships means ships and ready to sail! T was the captain, and all were the ships! She even shipped other group members too, but it was fun part, nothing serious ship as Eve and RIri.

 

One day on WOL. Riri kind of sent some manips of J2M with her friends. And those were really good! kind of felt like her friends met J2M! They all were shocked by seeing how much Riri is talented.

  
At the Batcave that time!

Shoe- Too bad, Riri is innocent flower, we would have made her to do porny manips!

Eve- OMG yus! Why is she innocent!

T- gee, people, Now even I want her to do those kinds of manips!

Shar- Shit, she's daamn good!

Luv- so what's plan? destroy her innocence so that she'll make porny manips for us?

Moe- Great one luv!

T- Group Goal. Make Riri so much into this shit that one day she should ship RIcest! :D

Eve- OMG guys, innocent soul!

Shar- Which reminds me of Evecest! I ship it!

Eve- eve ships evecest too! Eve not drunk! Eve likes to drink. but eve not drunk. I should stop!

T- hahahah! :D Evecest! I ship it!

Luv- Totally, ship it all the way!

Shoe- Not to forget, Rieve is Real life destiel!

 

and at the same time in WOL!

Riri- eve eve eva!

 

To the batcave

Shoe- and She goes again! *lmao emoji*

T- seriously eve, pay attention to her! that's your future wife!

Shar- go eve, seal the deal with a kiss!

Eve- Fuck you duckers!

Eve- I MEANT FUCKERS! DAMN YOU AUTO-CORRECTOR!

T- auto corrector never lies Eve!

Luv- Go talk with her Eve! go! we won't bother you two!

Moe- I'm fangirling on this ship way too much now!

T- Me too moe! Me too!

Shar- me 3!

luv- Me 4!

Shoe- not to forget me you idjits!

Eve- Fuck you!

Peachy- Me 5!

Abs- Me 6! 

 

at the WOL currently

 

Riri- *Sends some video* that's a video from swan song

Eve- :'( no! makes me cry!

T- No Riri! NO! we're not going there!

Riri- i know, feels and all!

Riri- and, *Sends a audio clip* this is my nephew singing a song

Eve- aww, he's so sweet voice!

Riri- I know, he's 6! and I love him so much!

Eve- Kid's are the best!

 

At the batcave

 

Shoe- Eve just used Deans pickup-line on Riri!

T-omg!!!! so much of flirting!

Shar- no shit god! Eve flirting with her!

Eve- you fuckers! I panicked!

Moe- no you don't! you just like her soo much! don't deny it!

At the same time at WOL

 

Riri- Eve eve eva! did you heard it? My nephew sang that song for you

T- Ooooohoooowwwwwwww!

Moe- I see what you did there T! *lmao emoji* :D ;)

T- hahahhaha! i couldn't resist it! :D *lmao emoji*

Moe- hahahahahha!*lmao emoji*

Eve- aww his voice is so cute!

T- aww eve! say it!

Moe- Say it eve say it!!!

Riri- Thank eve!

 

After some time in WOL!

 

T- Riri, eve wants to tell you something

Moe- hahhahaahha! T *lmao emoji* *lmao emoji* *lmao emoji* :D

Riri- what eve?

Eve- nothing... um,... That song? which song is it?

Riri- some nursery rhyme!

Eve- I liked it so much, I think I've OCD! I love that song!

T- hahahahahhaha! eve!

Riri- aww thanks eve! *blush emoji*

 

At the batcave

 

Moe- Seriously, get a room you two!

Eve- not happening! why I said that? OCD? seriously?

Shar- You have OCD on her, eve!

T- aww eve! you and Riri My current OTP! I ship you guys so hard! I think i'm fangirling on you two! ^_^

Eve- Fuck you Fuckers! boo!

T- don't worry eve, I believe everyone's Bi! so you got her! ;)

Shoe- me too T! Eve go for her!

Luv- this is so perfect ship ever! :D

Eve- I'm gonna kill you all!!

***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

After some days of teasing Eve, everything was perfect, untill one day

 

WOL conversation

 

Riri: I'm moving to Rajastan!

 

after a pause what Riri wrote. everyone was shocked for a moment!

 

T- Ohhhooooooowwwwwwwwwwww!!! ^_^

Shar- OMG! Riri! how cum?

Peachy- well, you gotta meet eve then! :D

Luv- This is happening! Finally!!!!

Moe- Awww! I'm so happy for you!!!

Eve- HEY! you moving to Rajastan? We're sooo meeting!!! :D

Riri- hey well, not going to stay there forever! But 6 month internship!

Eve- Well i don't care, we're meeting, I've never met any of the saltgunners before! I wanna meet someone! and Riri You are gonna be my first!

Abs- Riri you're gonna be Eve's first *grin emoji* *thinking cloud emoji*

Riri- hee hee. well, eve is going to be my first too!

T- aww,,, so sweet! I want a picture, when you'll guys meet! ^_^

Shar- I'm gonna frame it!

Moe- I'm so happyyy for you guys!!!!

 

At the batcave!

 

Eve- stop you fuckers! She's gonna meet me, and we gonna enjoy it! Stop shipping us!

Shar- not happening eve! send us a pic, that pic will be framed in your house forever! aww!

T- OMG! I can totally see that! ^_^ I'm soo hard fangirling on you both!

Eve- Do whatever you want, not happening, I'm straight as a noodle!

Luv- But they do get tangled very often! ;)

Moe- good one Luv!

Shoe- What did I miss?

T- Read the convo!

Shar- OMG! My ship happening! YUS!!! My OTP! Eve, meet her soon and propose her on the spot!

T- and marry her, we'll be your bridesmaids!

Shar- we'll be your bridesmaids!

T- Jix Shar

Shar_ jinx T!

Shoe- This is just perfect!

Luv- Some of us can be Riri's bridemaids, and some can be Eve's!

T- *throws a wedding ball* I choose you eve!

Shar- ME too, for Eve!

Luv- and instead of saying 'I do' Riri will say 'Eve Eve Eva!'

Moe- Awww that is so perfect!

***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

And finally the day arrived. Meeting Riri! Eve never thought she would be so much excited to meet someone from her fandom. Not to mention she even gave her lips twice the lip gloss touch up! She still have no idea why she did it.

Sitting in the cafe near Eve's college, where she was a teacher, waiting For Riri was as exciting as waiting for new episode of Supernatural. Worried, a bit anxious, and still excited to meet her, Eve never thought, this was gonna be a life changing experience in her life.

And there was Riri, quite wet, due to dewdrops raining, her hair long and black, and quite messy, still looked beautiful with her face! A black kajal behind her eyes just made her eyes look 10 times more beautiful. And she waved at Eve. Eve still a bit stunned. Looking at Riri, 'what a beautiful piece of ass' she thought. And again going to hell thought crossed her mind, 

Eve got up from her chair, as she waited for Riri to say something.

Riri blushing, "hey, Eve!" she finally said

"hey, Riri!" Eve said Blushing harder than Riri. Couldn't think of anything other than how beautiful she is. Eve kept reminding herself I like a dick not boobs! dick, not boobs! Dicks not boobs!

"So. how are you?" Riri said

" 'oobs!" WTF she just said? not so clear, but she kind of said boobs! Shit! She's gonna destroy it!

"huh?" Riri looked in a bit confusion.

"oops, I forgot, we need to send a pic to group members!" Why did she said that? why?

"oh! that! we can do it later! so how are you Eve?" Omg she said Eve! Riri saying her name, sounds so beautiful!

"i'm good, hows you?" Eve asked just for a formality.

"good" Riri blushing way too much now. her cheeks red as tomato, Eve just wanted to kiss those red lips! chuck damn it! cheeks! not lips!

  
They talk about fandom and other stuff, and just then, Riri texts in WOL group saying

Riri- we just met! and this is crazy! Eve is awesome! *blush emoji*

T- Ooohhooooooooooowwww!!!

 

Riri just looks up at Eve, "why does she type that a lot?" with a confused face?

"dorky kid!" Eve said trying to avoid the real topic.

 

And others replied.

Shar- aww send me a pic!

Moe- I see what you did there T! hi5! *hi5 emoji*

T- I know! hahah! but guys send a pic! Fast! 

Luv- Send a pic! 

Abs- Send a pic! 

Shoe- SEND A PIC ALREADY! 

Peachy- Send it guys! I can add it to my collage! 

Eve- ok, ok! clam you tits! 

 

And Eve looked up at Riri, blushing a bit, not sure how to ask for a selfie, since she was sitting in front of her. should she go from her back and lean down and take a selfie? or just move her chair a bit close to her, and face together selfie?

ugh! why is it so difficult for Eve? come on! She have taken so many selfies before with other girls, this is gonna be a heterosexual Selfie! She thought about it, still looking into Riri's eyes.

Eve could just stare into those killing eyes of Riri, and a red blush would appear on her cheeks, unintended. Riri was blushing too!

 

"So? A selfie?" Riri said, moving her chair close to eve. 

"yup, a Selfie" Eve said, moving her chair too. 

Eve took her phone out, with front camera on, adjusting Riri and her together in a frame, she said "cheez" and when she clicked it, they both were looking at each other, eyes filled with love and warmth, a red blush on both of their cheeks, it was magical yet beautiful, they both stared at each other for a while, and then 'accidentally' eve sent that pic in the group!

"I like that pic" Finally Riri said. that made eve blush a little "Me too!"

The comments from WOL were really cute, and mushi! 

And yes, she was teased a lot in the Batcave on that pic!

T- Omg, eve! I'm So happy for you! just make your move already!

Luv- Go for it! you can do it! Just say, 'hey Riri, wanna be cas to my dean?'

Moe- aww,, real life destiel

Shar- I'm gonna gift you this pic on your wedding day! 

Eve- Shut up! 

and after so many days! 

TInzy- Not to forget about the bachelor party we're gonna have! 

Eve- hey, Tinzy! After so many times! :D 

Everyone greeted Tinzy and Eve kind of ducked out of that conversation to talk more with Riri! 

 

 

A/N- so guys? how do you like it? Be honest! Story is coming soon! but wait for it! This is dedicated to all my WOL friends! I love you all! 

next chapter will be up soon! :D 

 

xoxo Gudda! 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry RIRI! One day you'll see this and you'll be angry, so sorry in advance!


End file.
